L'histoire de Tatsu
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Tatsu, Elfe de la nuit Voleuse, combat pour l'Alliance. Elle va retrouver son ami d'enfance et les choses ne vont pas se passer comme elle s'y attendait.
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Fantasy ?

Résumé : Tatsu, Elfe de la nuit Voleuse, combat pour l'Alliance.

Note : Bon, j'avais pas d'idée pour le titre alors laissez votre langue dans votre poche ainsi que vos doigts si c'est pour critiquer sur ça x)  
Je me suis basée sur un des premiers personnages que j'ai fais : Tatsu, elfe de la nuit voleuse, qui n'a pu aller que jusqu'au lvl 51 car elle a disparu de ma liste de personnage et le staff Ivalice (serveur privé français) n'en avait rien à cirer... Dans mon histoire elle est un peu plus haute, puisqu'elle va jusqu'en OT.

* * *

**L'histoire de Tatsu**

Depuis toute petite, je voulais devenir une voleuse. La guerre faisait rage et nous manquions de soldats, à tel point que même les femmes étaient recrutées.

Moi j'avais eu la chance de grandir à Teldrasill, un lieu reculé des champs de batailles. Très rares étaient les fois où un hordeux avait la stupidité de s'aventurer sur nos terres et de nous attaquer. Ils étaient trop occupés ailleurs de toute façon.

Dés l'âge de dix ans, un professeur m'apprit toutes les bases du combat et de survie que devait connaître un voleur : se battre au corps à corps, utiliser des armes blanches avec les deux mains, courir très rapidement et se fondre dans l'ombre pour ne pas être repérée. Je travaillais dur pour être parmi les meilleurs voleurs de l'alliance.

Mais à 15 ans, je n'avais déjà plus rien à apprendre dans mon village d'origine, et je dû alors commencer un long voyage dont, je le savais, je n'avais que très peu de chances de revenir. Je fis donc mes adieux à ma famille et à tous les autres elfes avec qui je m'étais liée.

Je commençai par aller à la capitale de mon peuple : Darnassus. J'en profitai pour prendre ce dont j'aurai sans doute besoin pendant mon périple. De la nourriture, de l'eau et une trousse de premiers soins pour la plus grande partie.

Durant 5 ans, je voyageai à travers tout Azeroth, allant même jusqu'à visiter le Royaume de l'Est. Je pus ainsi rencontrer des humains, des nains, des gnomes et des draeneis. Grâce à eux, j'appris de nouvelles techniques de combat et perfectionnais mes méthodes d'assassinat. J'avais également de nouvelles armes sur moi, comme les armes de jet ou l'arc.

J'avais 20 ans, et j'étais devenue une vraie tueuse, agissant toujours dans l'ombre et achevant mon ennemi avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Si au début j'avais agi sous les directives d'un supérieur et travaillé en groupe, j'étais maintenant une solitaire. Bien que j'aurais pu me sentir seule, cela avait l'avantage de me laisser plus de discrétion. Car plus il y a de personnes pour une mission, plus il y a de risques de se faire repérer. Je l'avais appris à mes dépends en voyant un compagnon d'armes avec qui j'avais sympathisé mourir sous mes yeux.

Un jour, je fis une halte aux Remparts du Néant. J'avais entendu dire que près de là se trouvait une porte des ténèbres permettant de se rendre en Outre Terre, lieu où se trouvent les plus grands guerriers et où on peut se procurer les meilleurs équipements.

Durant une journée entière je cherchais cette fameuse porte, marchant vers le sud, direction que l'ont m'avait indiquée avant que je ne quitte les Remparts. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et je songeais déjà à me trouver un coin tranquille où passer la nuit. C'est à ce moment-là que je la vis.

Dans un immense cratère, une porte, plus haute encore que je ne l'imaginais, se dressais fièrement, laissant échapper des éclats verts. Après des heures de marches, j'avais enfin réussi à la trouver. Il n'était désormais plus question de faire la moindre pause. J'étais trop excitée à l'idée de passer enfin cette porte. Je descendis alors le long de la paroi du cratère et m'approchais à toute allure, jusqu'à ce qu'une main puissante me retienne.

« Halte là jeune elfe de la nuit ! Ne passe qui veut par cette porte. Décline-nous donc ton identité !  
- Je suis Tatsu, du peuple de Teldrasill.  
- Très bien, Tatsu. Je me nomme Vroncier Déclin-du-Néant, Commandant de la garde. Nous allons faire un petit test : Si tu parviens à me toucher durant un combat contre moi, je te laisserai passer par la porte. Dans le cas contraire, je te ferai ramener dans ta cité de Teldrasill et je veillerai à ce que tu ne puisses jamais aller en Outre Terre. Tu auras exactement 5 minutes pour y arriver. Relèveras-tu le défi, jeune elfe ? »

Le pari était très risqué. Si je ne réussissais pas, tous mes rêves partiraient en fumé. Mais je me devais de faire cela. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais que réussir. Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici pour rien ! Alors d'un signe de tête, j'approuvais et me préparai à l'affronter. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile. Il était plus expérimenté que moi et bien mieux équipé.

Le chrono se mit en route et le combat commença. Je me jetai sur lui, ma dague à la main, espérant le toucher. Mais il évita mon attaqua sans aucune difficulté et se mit à riposter. Je n'avais pas la même aisance que lui à esquiver les coups, et au bout du sixième son épée effleura mon flan droit. Je laissai échapper un cri de douleur avant de parer un nouveau coup. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne faisait aucun doute que j'allais perdre si je ne faisais rien pour retourner la situation. Je me concentrai pour me souvenir tout ce que j'avais appris. Et soudain je compris.

J'esquivai un dernier coup sur ma droite et profitait d'une ombre pour disparaître. Je le vis pendant quelques secondes chercher où j'étais passée. Je devais faire vite. D'un bond, je me jetai à nouveau sur lui, mais dans son dos cette fois-ci. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et de me plaquer au sol avant que le gong de la fin du temps impartit retentisse.

« Tu as perdu, Tatsu. Je vais appeler un mage pour qu'il te ramène d'où tu viens.  
- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai gagné ! »

Estomaqué, il me vit brandir fièrement ma main gauche vers lui, un morceau de sa tunique y étant enfermé. Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, je me levai et me dirigeai à nouveau vers la porte des ténèbres, d'un pas plus confiant. J'avais réussi le défi et plus rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de la traverser.

Le cœur battant, je tendis la main vers la lumière verte, et me sentie aspirée avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

- A suivre... -

* * *

La suite est déjà prête. Je pense qu'il n'y aura que trois chapitres, celui-ci étant en quelques sortes un prologue. Pour éviter une trop grande attente entre les deux chapitres suivants, je ne mettrai le prochain chapitre que dans quelques semaines (si j'y pense ^^")


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Je suis désolée pour le retard... J'ai vraiment mis beaucoup de temps à publier cette suite (qui était pourtant déjà écrite). A la base, je ne voulais la publier que si le chapitre suivant était terminé (ou presque). Mais je pense que pour le moment ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, étant donné les modifications qu'il y a eu dans ma vie qui font que je n'ai plus autant la motivation d'écrire cette histoire et que la fin que je voulais faire ne me conviens plus.  
Je vous laisse donc lire ce nouveau chapitre =)

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais allongée dans un lit aux couvertures douces. Il faisait bon dans la pièce. La lumière était tamisée, me laissant plus d'aisance pour m'habituer à celle-ci. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ouvris totalement les yeux et me mis à observer la pièce. Un lit à baldaquin, une petite table de chevet à sa droite, une armoire contre le mur gauche, une porte entrouverte en face. Aucun doute, j'étais dans une auberge. La question était de savoir comment j'y avais atterri.

Je me levai alors d'un bond dans l'optique de trouver quelqu'un et ainsi savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et où j'étais exactement. Grave erreur : ma tête se mit à tourner et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'étais déjà à nouveau allongée sur mon lit.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire d'efforts et te reposer encore un peu, même si ta blessure est totalement guérie.

Cette voix. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Je tournai la tête vers la gauche, là d'où elle semblait provenir, et m'assurai que ce n'était pas un tour de mon imagination. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond.

- Luxifer !

- C'est bien moi, oui !

Il se mit à rire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Luxifer était la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. Nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, nos parents étant de vieux amis. Nous avions grandis ensemble, et commencé notre entrainement pour la guerre en même temps. S'il n'était pas très content que je veuille moi aussi partir au combat, il avait néanmoins accepté ma décision sans jamais me faire de reproche ou la moindre critique. Il savait que je n'étais pas le genre de femme à attendre patiemment à la maison que mes semblables reviennent donner des nouvelles.

Malheureusement, lui était parti sur la voix des druides. Nos chemins s'étaient alors séparés. Et bien qu'il arrivait que ayons des missions ensembles, nous ne nous voyions que très peu.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas renoncé à ton rêve de venir en Outre-Terre, me dit-il.

Son ton s'était fait plus mélancolique. Cela avait le don de me donner une pointe de culpabilité dans le cœur. Mais je n'aurais jamais renoncé à mes rêves, même pour lui. Il le savait, et ne me l'aurais jamais demandé. J'aurais été trop malheureuse.

- Effectivement. Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs ? demandais-je.

- A l'auberge du Bastion de l'Honneur, dans la Péninsule des Flammes Infernales. Tu as eu de la chance que ce soit moi qui t'aie trouvée. Tout le monde ne se serait pas encombré d'une voleuse inconsciente sur le dos d'un Griffon.

- Mais que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Ton corps n'a pas supporté le voyage semble-t-il. Tu as perdu connaissance.

Quelle horreur ! Cela voulait-il dire que je ne pouvais pas passer les portails sans m'évanouir ?

Luxifer dut lire la peur sur mon visage car il s'empressa de me rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le temps que tu t'habitue à la chose. Ca arrive à pas mal de monde !

Il se mit à rire à nouveau. Ses paroles me rassuraient un peu, mais tout d'un coup, la perspective de repasser par la Porte des Ténèbres n'était plus aussi attrayante.

Un bruit venant de mon ventre se fit alors entendre, redoublant les rires de mon ami. Toute cette histoire m'avait creusée l'appétit. Il m'aida donc à me lever, et cette fois, aucun vertige ne me prit. Nous descendîmes alors nous remplir l'estomac.

Durant le repas, Luxifer me raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait, ses voyages, ses missions, les gens qu'il avait rencontré. Puis il voulu savoir comment s'était déroulé mon périple. Je lui contai alors les moindres détails jusqu'à l'épreuve devant la Porte.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu me fais une blague là !

Il riait de bon cœur, se moquant de moi ouvertement. Je fis la moue et lui rétorquai :

- Quand tu auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule, tu pourras peut-être me dire ce qu'il y a de si drôle !

- Il n'y a aucun test pour passer la Porte. Il t'a bien roulé ton commandant !

Et il repartit dans son hilarité de plus belle. Moi j'étais restée bouche bée. Comment avais-je pu me laisser berner ainsi ? L'excitation d'atteindre enfin mon but premier ? La fatigue peut-être ?

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Nous ne nous lassions pas de ressasser quelques anecdotes. Et ce ne fut que très tard que nous décidâmes finalement que la veillée avait assez durée et qu'il était temps de dormir.

Mais arrivé en haut, devant la chambre où je m'étais réveillée, une question survint.

- Euh… Tu as pris une chambre pour toi ?

A voir sa tête, il était évident que la réponse était non. Je soupirai. Si à 5 ans cela ne m'avait posé aucun problème de dormir dans le même lit que lui, il en était autrement aujourd'hui.

- Désolé, je n'avais pas assez d'or. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais dormir par terre ! J'ai pris l'habitude de dormir en panthère, ça ne me dérange pas !

Et dans un nuage de fumée, l'elfe que j'avais eu devant moi devint une magnifique panthère couleur nuit. J'aimais beaucoup cette forme. Néanmoins, je ne m'attardai pas à sa contemplation et allait dans la salle d'eau commune pour me changer et faire un brin de toilette.

Lorsque je revins, Luxifer était déjà allongé sur le tapis au pied du lit et faisait semblant de dormir. Avec l'expérience, je pouvais facilement savoir si la personne dormait vraiment ou non, et il ne pourrait pas me trompée avec une respiration plus lente qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais je m'abstins de tout commentaire et allai me glisser sous les couvertures.

Je fis semblant de m'endormir également, sachant qu'il ne se rendrait probablement pas compte de la supercherie. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit à gigoter. J'étais sûr qu'il ne serait pas à l'aise. Qui donc pouvait passer une bonne nuit sur un tapis, même en forme de félin ?

- Ne sois pas bête. Viens te coucher sur le lit !

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, il sauta sur les couvertures et se roula en boule sur mes pieds avec ce qui semblait un soupir d'aise. Une petit sourire aux lèvres, je fermais mes yeux, prête à m'endormir. La chaleur à mes pieds était plutôt agréable.

La nuit était calme. Nous allions pouvoir récupérer quelques heures perdues et nous reposer. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'avais pas eu une couche aussi confortable. Mais je me demandais si mon ami était vraiment bien à dormir en panthère. Je tendis l'oreille et perçu un faible ronflement venant des pieds. Cela ne devait pas être si mal alors.

Sur ces pensées, je sombrai dans le sommeil, tentant pour une fois de ne pas trop rester aux aguets pour me reposer réellement.

- A Suivre... -

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite arrivera donc quand la motivation me sera revenue.


End file.
